The proliferation of available media items is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of such viewable media content. With the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become productive content creators. This has resulted in exceptional growth of available media items.
Media items can be classified according to composition, subject area, age groups, and the like. With the growth of available media items, it is inevitable that related media items or portions of media items are uploaded to websites. Conventionally, each media item is assigned its own descriptive data. Manual analysis of media content is highly inefficient considering the large body of available media content.